


be the lightning in me

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Lightning filled the skies above Gerudo Desert.





	be the lightning in me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "But I need to know if the world says it's time to go".

Lightning filled the skies above Gerudo Desert. Zelda would normally find such displays beautiful. Now, it wasn’t.

“It’s not safe here, Princess,” Urbosa stated as she led Zelda.

“I want to help!” Zelda exclaimed.

“And you will,” Urbosa assured.“When you’re time comes.”

Zelda was led into the palace. The guards had grim expressions.

“Keep her safe. I’ll be back soon,” Urbosa said to the guards before speaking to Zelda, “Little bird, don’t look so sad. You’re time as a savior will come.”

Zelda believed in Urbosa’s words. 

She still wished it wasn’t the last words Urbosa spoke to her.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
